


Pool Mashups

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Exclusively, F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Series of unrelated drabbles and one-shots especifically from prompts from tumblr.





	1. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: "bechloe number 1 please :)"
> 
> #1. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”

 

There were three pivotal moments in Beca’s life where she was acutely aware she had missed her chance with Chloe Beale.

 

The first time, she only had herself and her own cowardice to blame; they were young, Chloe was probably leaving — she _was_ a senior after all and that’s what seniors did: they graduate and leave the _stupid-enough-to-fall-for-my-charm_ freshman heartbroken behind — and she couldn’t take that.

 

Not again.

 

After their deeply emotional pool mashup, Beca made up her mind and decided she wasn’t gonna go for Chloe after all; Jesse was the best option. He was safe, he was nice and she actually liked him, so. Yeah.

 

It seemed like a solid plan until the ICCAs after-party.

 

“Dude, we _won!_ ” Beca slurred, the tequila shots she did with Amy and Stacie catching up to her fast. “Why you’re not celebrating?”

 

It was a Bellas only party and, in her inebriated state, that meant Chloe had to be by her side all night. It was only fair.

 

“I am,” Chloe lifted up her beer, smiling, but it didn’t quite reached her eyes; it made Beca frown. “I’m just not doing the shots.”

 

“That’s lame,” Beca mumbled, dropping gracelessly on the stool next to the redhead. “This is, like, your last aca-party or whatever. You should be going all out.”

 

This was probably a clear sign to Chloe how drunk Beca actually was because sober-Beca wouldn’t be caught dead saying an aca-phrase. It made her laugh and Beca’s face splitted in a huge, dope grin; Chloe’s laughter was more inebriating than any shots.

 

“Actually, this may not have been my swan song,” Chloe said, toying with the edge of her beer label in a nervous tick.

 

Beca narrowed her eyes at her. “What?”

 

“I failed Russian Lit, I’m staying another year.”

 

Oh boy, Beca was fucking screwed.

 

//

 

Those were three agonizing years as Beca poured over her decision, watching her relationship with Jesse become more and more just a friendship whilst her friendship with Chloe blurred the lines between friends and something more a little bit everyday.

 

Because she had stayed.

 

//

 

They had won. _Again_.

 

And this time, everything felt bigger; they were _world_ acapella winners, they were graduating. This time, Beca was the one who was leaving. And Chloe was too, apparently.

 

Jesse was no longer her boyfriend, Chloe had been single for a really long time. It should be their time.

 

They had locked eyes across the stage, both overwhelmed with everything that just happened. Beca had never been great with reading other people’s emotions but she had become so fluent in Chloe the past three years that the redhead was an open book to her.

 

She wanted it too.

 

But Beca ended up being engulfed by Emily and Stacie and she lost track of Chloe. Then Jesse showed up wanting to congratulate her. And Chloe maintained a steady rotation between Aubrey, Jessica and Ashley all night.

 

They could work on their unresolved feelings some other time.

 

//

 

Or not. They had become so comfortable in their just-friends routine that they didn’t want to mess it up.

 

Even as they shared a pull-out bed in a tiny, crammed Brooklyn apartment with Fat Amy.

 

They were just friends. Nothing more.

 

Yeah.

 

//

 

Beca really thought she had lost all of her chances. There was no way the universe would allow her to have one more shot at getting Chloe Beale, not when the universe put the perfect boy-next-door on the redhead’s path and she seemed more than okay with it.

 

Yet, here she was; on a stage, _again_ , surrounded by music, by her Bellas. Winning. And Chloe was still there, by her side. She was no longer a scared freshman, still scarred from recent abandonment issues. Or a settled senior who thought she would never be able to have anything else from Chloe aside from their will-they-won’t-they relationship.

 

No. She was about to start a brand-new life and there was no one else but Chloe that she wanted by her side.

 

 _I think there's something you should know, I think it's time I told you so, there's something deep inside of me, there's someone else I've got to be… Take back your picture in a frame, take back your singing in the rain, I just hope you understand_...

 

She had to take a leap of faith.

 

 _I think there's something you should know, I think it's time I stopped the show, there's something deep inside of me, there's someone I forgot to be... Take back your picture in a frame, don't think that I'll be back again, I just hope you understand_ …

 

Chloe had to understand.

 

//

 

Beca literally ran off the stage once her song ended and Chloe was nowhere in sight. She _wasn’t_ gonna let another opportunity pass her by.

 

She ended up finding the redhead leaning against a rock wall backstage, tears streaming down her face but a smile gracing her lips. It was a breathtaking sight.

 

“Chlo?” Beca approached her cautiously

 

“Beca, hi,” Chloe said, opening her eyes, smile still on her face.

 

She didn’t need to ask Beca what she was doing there or force some small talk; they were way past that point. So Beca simply pulled Chloe by her jacket lapels and brought their lips together in a searing kiss.

 

They were both pouring everything that had accumulated over the years into the kiss. Beca felt it all over her body.

 

Finally, she had to pull back to catch her breath. But she wasn’t ready to let go of Chloe, so she kept her grip on her jacket, foreheads touching, eyes closed and breaths mingling.

 

It was perfect.

 

“Sorry it took me so long to pull my head out of my ass,” Beca said, causing Chloe to giggle and lean in to kiss her again.

 

“It’s okay, Bec,” Beca could feel Chloe’s smile against her. “We were just building our friendship first.”

 

“ _Dude_ ,” the brunette said, needing to pull back and open her eyes to glare at Chloe. “We were never just friends and you fucking know it!”

 

Chloe just laughed at her and pulled her in to continue their kissing.

 

Not that she was complaining.


	2. Turning Saints Into The Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: "#8 junksen?"
> 
> #8. “Why are you so jealous?”

story set on my previous [supernatural junksen AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589482)! :) check it out to know how it all started.

 

* * *

 

 **Bree :) [4:47PM]** : _Hey Em, can’t make it tonight. Reschedule?_

 

Emily frowned. It was the third time this week Aubrey was cancelling on her, which was pretty unusual since they started their hanging out routine a couple of months ago.

 

 **Em [4:48PM]** : okay :(

 

 **Em [4:48PM]** : everything alright?

 

 **Bree :) [4:49PM]** : _Yes, of course._

 

 **Em [4:52PM]** : ‘kay

 

 **Em [4:52PM]** : ill probs stay at lab all night with stacie then

 

 **Em [4:53PM]** : lemme know if u get free :)

 

Emily frowned again when Aubrey never replied.

 

//

 

Aubrey groaned and resisted the urge to throw her phone across the living room. She felt it crack just a little bit under her grip and let it fall onto the couch cushions. She really didn’t want to have to buy a new phone. Again.

 

Chloe looked up from her own phone, an amused smile on her lips. “What’s the scene, jelly bean?”

 

Aubrey turned to glare at her. “Why are you like this?”

 

Chloe shrugged, still smiling. “I'm not the one who's growling and almost breaking my phone. And I'm the werewolf in this situation.”

 

Aubrey rolled her eyes but didn't respond. She didn't want to talk to Chloe because the information eventually would makes its way back to Beca and Emily and, well. Aubrey was a little mad at Emily right now.

 

Chloe and Beca had been attached at the hip after everything worked out in the aftermath of them breaking into Aubrey's property, much like Emily and Aubrey to be honest. The difference laid on the fact that while Beca and Chloe had immediately fallen into a more… _physical_ side of their relationship — which displeased Aubrey to no end; she had walked in both of them in various states of undress more times than she cared to admit — while her and Emily stuck to a more platonic dynamic.

 

Which was hard because Emily was _extremely_ touchy. Even more so than Chloe. It was something that, usually, would have put Aubrey off enough to make her stop hanging out with the girl. But, instead, it had caused a whirlwind of emotions inside of Aubrey that was putting her on edge.

 

Aubrey was trying to be respectful, she’d assumed Emily was this touchy with everyone. It didn’t usually bother her because Beca was as cuddly as a porcupine, bristling at any sign of affection from anyone other than Chloe and Jesse and Benji were just puppies who hung around long enough to get some treats and a some scratches behind their ears — both literally and figuratively.

 

But not Stacie. She always reciprocated the touchy-feely actions with flirty innuendos and being overly affectionate.

 

It caused something fiery to recoil in Aubrey’s stomach whenever she thought about it.

 

“Weren't you supposed to be meeting Legacy today?” Chloe questioned after a moment of silence.

 

“For the last time, Chloe, her name is _Emily_ ,” Aubrey growled. “She's not just a legacy.”

 

Chloe simply arched an eyebrow at her, waiting for her response.

 

“Yes,” Aubrey finally conceded. “But I'm busy.”

 

“Busy moping around and breaking things?”

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

//

 

When Emily finally made it back to her dorm room, tripping over her shoe laces, it was after two am. The late hour didn’t prevent Beca and Chloe from still being up.

 

“Legacy!” Beca screeched when the door opened, face flushed. “You’re back already?”

 

“Yeah,” Emily pretended not to notice Chloe emerging from Beca’s sheets moments later. “Stacie and I finished up early.”

 

“Stacie?” Beca frowned. “I thought you were supposed to be with your blood suckin—ow!” she started rubbing her arm where apparently Chloe had bit her. “Fine, sorry. With _Aubrey_.”

 

“She cancelled on me,” Emily pouted, sorting through her jugs until she found her sparkling water. Aubrey had made her label all of them after she served her some sixteen-hundred blood instead of the fresh O neg she had intended.   
  
Looking at them just made her miss Aubrey even more. “Again.”

 

Chloe made a non-committal sound from Beca's bed.

 

“What?” both Beca and Emily asked after the redhead didn't say anything else.

 

“Maybe you should go see her,” Chloe suggested evasively. “She looked very upset earlier.”

 

“Upset? Why?”

 

“I don't know, sweet cheeks,” Chloe stretched, flopping on top of Beca to indicate she was done with the conversation. “If I were you, I'd ask her.”

 

//

 

Aubrey narrowed her eyes when she spotted Emily climbing over the grid to sneak into her property. She thought they were over this.

 

She waited not-so-patiently until Emily came knocking on her door.

 

“Hi, Emily” she said as she opened the door. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You’re up!” Emily seemed surprised.

 

“I’m a vampire, darling, and it’s the middle of the night; of course I’m up,” Aubrey’s reply was dry and it caused a faint blush to appear on Emily’s cheeks.

 

“Right, right, of course, sorry” the witch stuttered. “May I come in?”

 

“You sneaked into my property but now you’re asking to come in?” the blonde arched an eyebrow in amusement. “Be my guest.”

 

Emily smiled shyly and entered the manor’s impressive foyer. She had been over numerous times before and still, every time she came in, the room’s imposing atmosphere rendered her speechless.

 

Focusing back on the matter at hand, she turned to look at Aubrey, who was still regarding her with an air of amusement.

 

“Why did you blow me off earlier?”

 

She took notice of how the vampire’s smile faltered and her pale face became even more colorless.

 

“I…” Aubrey started and then shook her head. “You were busy.”

 

“I’m always busy,” Emily frowned. “We still always hang out.”

 

Aubrey sighed and started fidgeting with her fingers in a clear sign of distress, causing Emily’s frown to deepen. She couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

 

“This time was different, Em. Okay?” her voice was strained, adding to the signs of distress, yet the witch pressed on.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because!”

 

“Bree…” Emily was thrown off by Aubrey’s clipped responses.

 

She thought they had made good progress in their… _whatever_ this was the past few months. They hadn’t figured their feelings out right away like Beca and Chloe had, sure, and Emily was half sure Aubrey merely entertained her out of boredom but she thought they were at least _friends_ ; she was clearly wrong.

 

“You were busy with _Stacie_.”

 

Something in Aubrey’s tone caught Emily’s attention. Was she...

 

“Bree, are you... jealous?” Emily questioned, confused. “Of Stacie? Why are you so jealous?”

 

“I—me—what? I’m not jealous!” Aubrey stuttered. “Why would I be jealous?” she huffed. “Just because she’s some tall, gorgeous nymph who’s always around…”

 

“Bree,” Emily interrupted her with a smile. “She’s my friend.”

 

“So am I,” Aubrey said defiantly. “Aren’t I?”

 

Emily’s smile got wider as she invaded Aubrey’s personal space. She just couldn’t help herself.

 

“I mean, yeah,” she said. “But you could be more than that. If you wanted to.”

 

Aubrey’s eyes widened and Emily didn’t wait for a response before leaning in and kissing her. It was so much better than she imagined.

 

“Bree, would you like to go on a date with me?” she asked when she couldn’t keep her smiling at bay.

 

It was Aubrey’s turn to smile against the brunette’s lips. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think! if you wanna request a prompt, send me a message over at @freaking-isadorkable on tumblr :)


	3. Bring The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is totally a Grey's Anatomy reference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked: "'Choose me' for bechloe. Thanks."
> 
> #22. “Choose me.”

Chloe was sitting on the upper seats of the amphitheater where the Bellas have had their rehearsals ever since she joined them, hugging her knees close to her chest, head laid on top of them as she listened as Beca tinkered away at the mix for Worlds.

 

Everything had an air to finality to it.

 

They had just finished up their last rehearsal before flying to Copenhagen in a couple of days. The graduation ceremony was tomorrow and Chloe was actually going to partake in it. After three extra years she had a plan! She was going to New York, having landed a job at a small, tight-knit Upper East Side school where she could teach dance and vocal lessons for high schoolers.

 

Everything was falling into place. Except…

 

Except for the one thing Chloe craved the most.

 

“You ready to go, Chlo?” Beca’s voice startled her out of her reverie.

 

She hadn't notice the music had stopped and that Beca had gathered her things. She also had Chloe's backpack on one of her shoulders.

 

“Yeah, sure,” Chloe agreed, still a bit spaced out.

 

“Are you okay?” Beca asked as they exited the room.

 

Chloe nodded, unconsciously grabbing Beca's hand as they walked back to the Bellas house. “Everything is still sinking in, I guess.”

 

Beca hummed in agreement.

 

“Wanna grab one last ice cream before all this goes to shit?”

 

Chloe let out a big laugh and let herself be dragged to the parlor across campus. She would use all the excuses she got to keep her hand intertwined with Beca’s.

 

//

 

Chloe watched carefully as Beca’s phone buzzed for the third time since they had placed their orders and took notice of the scowl in her face.

 

“Bad news?” she pried just a little, trying to understand what was upsetting her best friend.

 

Beca just shrugged, shutting her phone without accessing its continuous buzzing.

 

“It’s just Sammy,” she complained. “He wants to know if I’ve made a decision, probably.”

 

Oh, of course. As much as Chloe didn’t want to think about it, Beca’s life had to go on. Without her.

 

Beca, just like Chloe, had a couple of options. Her Residual Heat boss had liked Emily’s demo song and, keeping good on his promise, sent it to the label’s other branches, causing some offers to pop up in Beca’s inbox a few days later while also keeping open to the possibility for her to stay with them.

 

So far in the last few weeks, she had received offers from Atlanta, New Orleans, and San Francisco. All good options. But then the LA branch said they were interested in meeting with Beca and everything had changed. LA was Beca’s dream, why everything had started. Global culture center, with unlimited entertainment choices.

 

It was where _Jesse_ was.

 

Chloe had been so sure this would have been a no-brainer decision for Beca and yet her friend remained awfully silent about it.

 

“Well, have you?” Chloe tried to sound nonchalant, praying Beca wouldn’t pick up on the obvious tremor present in her voice.

 

“Dude, no,” Beca laughed it off and being more well-versed in feelings than her counterpart was, Chloe _did_ take notice on the nervousness present in it. “I’m still… thinking about it.”

 

Chloe nodded, grateful by the fact their sundaes had arrived so she had something to focus on.

 

“He said I have until after Copenhagen to make a decision, so I’m waiting until then to give him an official answer.”

 

That was smart. Beca was being smart. Chloe just wished the wait wasn’t taking a toll on her heart.

 

//

 

Chloe couldn’t sleep.

 

After she and Beca had come back from the parlor, Chloe had excused herself, citing the need to rest for the ceremony tomorrow. But she just needed to be alone and _not_ think about Beca going to LA and getting back together with Jesse.

 

Except it was _all_ she could think about.

 

Not that she thought Beca would ever choose to move to a city simply because that’s where her ex-boyfriend and one of her best friends were. But she knew how badly Beca wanted to go there — it was the whole reason she had come to college in the first place — and she also knew how easy it was for her to fall back into old habits to cope with loneliness.

 

Chloe liked to think Beca had grown out of that particular nasty habit, but still. The nagging possibility remained.

 

She turned again, sighing heavily as her mind kept reeling. The possibilities for Beca’s future were endless. And none of them seemed to include Chloe. Did she really want that? Would Chloe really let Beca go that easily without making it clear she also wanted to be an option in her future?

 

Before her mind caught up with her body, Chloe was at Beca’s door, knocking. Since Amy was out with Bumper for the night, there was really only one option for who would get it.

 

“Chloe?” Beca asked when she opened the door. She was in pajamas but had her headphones around her neck. She had yet to go to bed. “Is everything okay?”

 

Chloe took a deep breath, intending to explain to Beca the turmoil going on inside her head. Instead, what came out was:

 

“Okay here it is. Your choice. It’s simple,” treacherous tears sprung to her eyes immediately, “Jesse or me. And I’m sure he’s really great, that LA is amazing and whatever. But Beca, I... I love you, okay? In a really, really big — pretend to know things about all your fancy music equipment, let you have the last slice of pizza, burst into your shower stall to force you into an acapella group — unfortunate way that makes me _hate_ you, love you. So pick me. Choose me. _Love_ me.”

 

Tears streamed down her face unimpeded. She must have looked as distressed as she was feeling and she was afraid of what she’d see reflecting back at her from Beca’s eyes.

 

There was a beat of heavy silence before she felt Beca’s hands on her face, wiping away her tears. She was staring at Chloe lovingly, half smile on her face. “You always had a knack for the dramatic, didn’t you?” Beca said fondly. “Nerd.”

 

Chloe frowned; this was _not_ the reaction she had anticipated. Nowhere near the ballpark.

 

“Come in,” Beca said, tugging on Chloe’s hand until she was sat on Beca’s bed. She fetched her phone from where it laid next to her laptop and sat down next to Chloe.

 

“So…” she started when it was clear Chloe wasn’t going to say another word. “Sammy sent me another offer.”

 

“Oh?” The words got stuck in the back of her throat, her emotions still wreaking havoc inside her.

 

Not saying anything more either, Beca simply showed Chloe her phone, where her a message thread was open with her boss.

 

 **Sammy [7:42PM]** Reggie, the NYC offer came thru. You in?

 

“The NYC offer?” Chloe asked, heart pounding wildly in her chest. “What offer?”

 

“As an assistant producer for the Residual Heat branch in New York,” Beca said, fighting and losing a battle to reign in her excited smile.

 

Chloe’s eyes widened because it was a very good offer; even better than the LA one. But that didn’t mean Beca was gonna take it. She glanced at the phone again, gasping loudly when she saw Beca’s answer.

 

 **Beca [9:17PM]** Dude, yeah

 

“You’re serious?” Chloe couldn’t believe on these turn of events.

 

“Yeah,” Beca answered, her voice and smile softening when she looked at Chloe. “All those other offers were nice and all but none of them were taking me close to where you’re going.”

 

Chloe’s head was spinning and she thought she was going delirious from the amount of happiness coursing through her veins.

 

“What does this means?”

 

“It means you were always my choice, Chlo,” Beca reached for her hand, to intertwine their fingers. “I love you too.”


	4. burning through the hours talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my dear friend ellen asked for: "bechloe + things you said in the kitchen." hope you like it! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acceptting prompts at: freaking-isadorkable.tumblr.com/tagged/otp: prompts

 1.  _when you cared_

 

Chloe was running late. Not that it was a surprise, given the fact that Aubrey wasn’t around anymore to make sure the redhead didn’t spend too much time daydreaming and got to her classes in time.

 

She missed Aubrey.

 

The only other Bella still around at their brand-new Bella house was Beca. She was sitting at the breakfast table, putting together what looked like a breakfast burrito while some beat played from her laptop.

 

“Morning Becs!” Chloe greeted, a little out of breath from running down the stairs.

 

If she skipped breakfast and power-walked to Baker Hall, she could make it to her Psych class. Just barely.

 

“Uh, morning,” Beca said hesitantly. “No breakfast?”

 

“No time,” Chloe replied, grabbing her water bottle and putting it on her backpack. “Bye Becs!”

 

Before she could walk out the back door, Beca shoved something on her hands, wrapped up in tinfoil.

 

“There’s enough stuff left to make another one,” she said. “You shouldn’t skip breakfast.”

 

Chloe felt her heart flutter and skip inside her chest.

 

“Thank you,” she said softly, bending over the counter to kiss Beca’s cheek.

 

Too bad she couldn’t stop to comment on the adorable way Beca’s ears turned pink.

 

//

 

2. _when i loved you_

 

Chloe felt her frustration turning stiff between her shoulder blades as she sat at the kitchen table.

 

She shouldn’t feel bad about this, not really, since it wasn’t her fault. But she was looking forward to going home and spending some _actual_ time with her family but apparently no one could be bothered enough to go back home for Thanksgiving. Everybody had their plans and, as usual, none of them included her.

 

“Hey,” Beca greeted when she walked into the kitchen, empty bowl of cereal in her hand.

 

Chloe blinked rapidly trying to hide her tears of frustration.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

“Nothing,” Chloe said, but her voice betrayed her, just like her eyes. “I’m just not going home for  Thanksgiving.”

 

Chloe knew she didn’t need to explain it any further than that for Beca. They’ve been friends for over two years and have been… blurring the lines of their friendship for a couple of months now. Beca has been on the receiving end of Chloe’s rants about her family for a while now.

 

Since she had her eyes closed, Chloe only heard Beca pulling a chair to sit next to her, sighing softly when she reached out and started rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder blades.

 

“I’m sorry,” Beca said gently. “I know you were looking forward to that.”

 

“Yeah,” Chloe cried quietly, feeling comforted by Beca’s never-ending contact.

 

They were silent for a while before Beca spoke again.

 

“You know,” she said, stopping her hands’ circling motions but leaving them on Chloe’s shoulders. “You can come to my dad’s with me. If you want to, I mean.”

 

Chloe finally opened her eyes, turning to look at Beca with one of her eyebrows arched up. She smiled when a hint of red tinted Beca’s cheeks.

 

“I’m gonna make pecan pie, my dad’s cranberries are… passable, but I’m sure you’re gonna _love_ Sheila’s spiced mead and—”

 

“Beca,” Chloe interrupted her, giggling. “You don’t have to sell it so hard. I’d love to go.”

 

“Really?” Beca gave her a dopey smile. “Because I was thinking…”

 

“I was thinking that, y’know. Maybe we could tell my dad. About us.”

 

Chloe hoped her answering kiss would be able to convey everything she was feeling right now.

 

//

 

3. _when we said forever_

 

Beca yelped when Chloe snuck up on her at the Lodge’s makeshift kitchen.

 

“Dude!”

 

“Sorry,” Chloe giggled, grabbing one of the coffees her girlfriend was carrying and had almost dropped. “I was looking for you.”

 

“Wanted to give me a heart attack?” Beca asked sarcastically, taking a sip of her drink.

 

“No,” Chloe rolled her eyes. “I just wanted to talk to you before we joined the girls.”

 

“What’s up?” Beca asked, stealing a blueberry muffin from a tray and sitting at one of the retractable tables.

 

“You know how I’m graduating?” she loved the way Beca’s eyes sparkled whenever she said that. “And how you’re moving to NYC to be a big-time music producer?”

 

“I vaguely recall it, yeah,” Beca tried to hide her huge smile by taking a bite of the muffin.

 

“So I have this aunt who’s been living there for, like, ever but now she’s moving back to Tampa and she said she can rent out her apartment for us.”

 

Beca almost choked on her muffin.

 

“For us?” She wheezed out. “You mean…”

 

“Yeah,” Chloe smiled. “If you want us to.”

  
“ _Dude_ ,” Beca was no longer trying to conceal her smile. “I’d love to move in with you.”

 

They were celebrating it with a kiss when they heard Fat Amy hollering from the other side of the tent.

 

“You bitches moving to NYC? I call dibs on the bed!”


	5. when the lights go out, run away with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey is taking Emily to meet her dad and Emily’s nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: "send me a ship and i’ll write a mini fic: number seven, junksen". let me know what you think :)

“Emily, stop that!” Aubrey snapped, reaching from the wheel to stop her girlfriend from switching radio stations yet again.

 

Emily was fiddling with all the buttons on Aubrey’s dashboard and it was driving her insane.

 

"Sorry," Emily grimaced apologetically.

 

She was still fidgety though, tapping away a rhythm against her thighs, looking out the window and messing with her hair. It was driving Aubrey insane, which was never a good combination when mixed with her own nerves about meeting her father.

 

"Can we stop for coffee?" she asked when Aubrey drove past by a Starbucks.

 

"We're meeting my dad for brunch," Aubrey said flatly, eyeing her girlfriend suspiciously.

 

Emily pouted softly but Aubrey could always see straight through her. "What's up, Em?"

 

"Nothing," Emily squeaked, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

 

"Em," Aubrey said again when her girlfriend still wouldn't budge. " _Emily_."

 

When Emily remained tight-lipped and with her arms crossed, looking out the window, Aubrey did the only thing she could; she pulled up on the road side.

 

“What you’re doing?” Emily frowned, finally turning to look at her. “We’re gonna be late!”

 

“I’m not going anywhere with you until you tell me why you’re acting so weird,” Aubrey said sternly, turning off the car and looking back at her girlfriend.

 

“I’m always weird,” Emily mumbled, eyes downcast.

 

“Em,” Aubrey breathed out softly, reaching out to hold her girlfriend’s hands. “Come on.”

 

With a heavy sigh of her own, Emily looked back to Aubrey, soulful brown eyes brimming with unshed tears.

 

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Emily’s voice sounded small and painfully tight.

 

“What?” Aubrey was shocked.

 

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Emily repeated, sounding a little more desperate. “What if we go to meet your father and he—he—”

 

She choked, unable to hold her tears anymore and Aubrey felt her entire self crumble. She had no idea Emily was feeling this way.

 

“Emily,” she kept her tone soft and light. “How can my father possibly hate you? You’re amazing.”

 

She felt so much love for her girlfriend it was unfathomable to her the fact someone could actually dislike her.

 

“I’m not,” Emily sniffled. “And I can be a bit much. I know that. I’ve been _told_ that. But I also can be… not enough,” Aubrey had never seen such sorrow in her eyes. “What if he thinks I’m not good enough for you?”

 

Aubrey’s heartstrings tugged painfully in her chest. How could Emily even think that?

 

“Honey, that’s not possible,” she tried to assuage her.

 

“You don’t know that!” Emily cried. “Everything you’ve told me about him so far makes him sound like this, this overprotective judgmental guy and I don’t make good first impressions!” Aubrey waited to see if she was finished with her outburst. “What if he decides, based on that first impression, that I’m not good enough for you? What then?”

 

Aubrey had a small smile on her face throughout Emily’s rant, knowing it was best to let her get it all out before trying to get a word in.

 

“Emily,” she said when she realized her girlfriend was finished. “Do you love me?”

 

“What?” Emily looked at her confused.

 

“Do you love me?” she repeated slowly.

 

“Of course I love you,” Emily was still frowning at her. “What does have to do with anything?”

 

“Then that’s all that matters, honey,” Aubrey said, reaching up to wipe the tears that clung to her girlfriend’s cheeks. “If you love me and if you make me happy, that’s all that matters to me. And that’s all that should matter to him.”

 

“I make you happy?” Emily smiled awkwardly, leaning into Aubrey’s touch.

 

“A lot,” Aubrey replied with a dazzling smile of her own. “Even when you’re being a crazy weirdo.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Now can we go? If I cut through the intersection, I think we can get there in time,” she turned the car on again, getting back on the road.

 

Emily agreed and grabbed some wet wipes off of Aubrey’s purse to clean her face. But she still kept fiddling with the radio stations.

 

“Oh, I love this song!” she exclaimed.

 

As she listened Emily singing along to Carly Rae Jepsen, Aubrey couldn’t help but think that she, too, would run away with her. Because everything she needed was right there in her car with her.


	6. A Matter Of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should Beca really trust strange, naked girls who burts into her shower stall with no regard for boundaries? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For #Fictober19!
> 
> Day #1: “It will be fun, trust me.”

Beca’s mind was still in a haze.

 

Just a little over an hour ago, she had been enjoying a quick shower down the communal bathrooms of her college dorm, hashing out loud a mix that had been stuck in her mind for over a week. And then, like it was the most ordinary thing in the world, the very beautiful — and, apparently, very crazy — redhead from Activities Fair burst into her shower, talking about vocal ranges and absolutely naked.

 

Like…  _totally_ naked, having walked out of her own shower and right into Beca’s as if that was normal behavior for strangers to have.

 

“Your voice is _beautiful_. You have to audition for the Bellas!” Strange Naked Redhead said.

 

What was her name again? Beca was a little too preoccupied to remember.

 

“I can’t concentrate on anything you’re saying until you cover your junk,” she said instead, trying very hard to avert her eyes from the girl’s chest.

 

“Just consider it,” the girl shrugged, ignoring Beca. “One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny, I can hold it with one hand.”

 

The redhead giggled. Beca closed the curtains.

 

Not that _that_ had stopped the girl before.

 

“Seriously, I am _nude_ ,” Beca’s voice strained when the girl opened the curtains again.

 

“You were singing _Titanium_ , right?” that got Beca’s attention. “That song is my jam. My lady jam.”

 

Oh, my God, Beca wanted to die.

 

“That’s nice,” she said, her voice even more strained than before.

 

“Sing it for me?”

 

Beca doesn’t understand how or why but this stranger seemed really invested in getting her to sing and, when she eventually caves in and does it, she has to admit: they do sound pretty great together.

 

Hundreds of possibilities fill Beca’s mind as Shower Girl harmonizes with her.

 

“So, will I see you at auditions?” the girl asked as she finally stepped out of Beca’s shower stall. “It will be fun, trust me,” she winked before leaving.

 

Her words echoed in Beca’s mind, right along with her dad’s demands to go out and actually enjoy the college experience before he agreed to help her move to L.A.

 

//

 

“ _Listen up, everybody. For your audition, each of you will sing…_ ”

 

Beca was hiding in a secluded area of the auditorium as she watched two really intense nerds addressing the group formed by the acapella groups and the hopeful freshmen. She could see from her spot Singing Guy From Prius — or Jesse, she guessed — and his dorky magician friend; the Australian girl who didn’t know a lot of jews and, right at the front, she saw Shower Girl — or Chloe, as she heard someone talking to her earlier — and her very intense and bitchy blonde friend.

 

She didn’t know the song they had to audition to so she remained hidden, listening to it. Some of the hopefuls were, for lack of a better word, _hopeless_. But some of them were actually pretty good and Beca was torn between the lameness of it all and the chance to actually do something worthy with music while she was here.

 

It could be good practice. But she also had appearances to keep up with and to hang out with a bunch of singing nerds who _competed_ over trophies for it could really tarnish that.

 

She was still weighing her options when everything went back to quiet. Apparently, auditions had ended.

 

Beca sighed, deciding that the end goal wouldn’t be worth all the trouble. She was ready to walk out when she caught sight of Chloe’s face and the despondent look on her face rooted Beca’s feet to the ground. She felt villainous and dishonorable to know that she could do something to turn that frown upside down and was actively refusing to do so.

 

Like refusing to scratch a puppy’s head while it was crying, begging for attention.

 

And Beca was no monster.

 

“Okay. That’s everybody.”

 

Beca stepped out of the shadows, waving awkwardly at Chloe, who beamed right up to her.

 

“Wait! There’s one more,” she excitedly waved Beca in as she found herself on stage, alone.

 

“I didn’t have time to prepare the song,” she said meekly, as if to explain her tardiness.

 

“That’s okay, sing anything you like,” Chloe’s smile never wavered.

 

Her friend didn’t look so happy, which Beca couldn’t care less about. But the look on the redhead’s face was totally worth it.

 

As she sang the dorky, cuppy version of _Miss Me When I’m Gone_ — it felt appropriate and she will stand by it — she couldn’t help but think that Chloe was right. This really was fun.

 

Beca was glad she had trusted Chloe on that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think! if you wanna ask for any prompts talk to me @freaking-isadorkable (tumblr dot com)


End file.
